Breaking Point
by visiblehowl
Summary: Extreme bondage smut fanfiction. Lots and lots of explicit sex. Trust me. FujixTezu.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

"Ne, Tezuka."

Tezuka turned to see Fuji walking towards him. Practice had just concluded, and the tennis club members were milling about the locker room changing back into their school uniforms. Ryouma had been missing for three days, and was still nowhere to be seen.

"What is it, Fuji?" Tezuka replied.

"I just wondered if you wanted to have lunch today," the fair-haired boy smiled behind closed eyelids. "My treat."

Tezuka thought for a second. He didn't like fraternizing with the members of the team, preferring to keep to himself for the most part, but he had skipped breakfast this morning to get to class early so he could ask the teacher a question. Besides, if he was going to fraternize with anybody, it would be Fuji.

"Fine. Where do you wish to eat?"

"Well, actually, I was going to cook something at my house. Is that okay with you?"

Tezuka didn't hesitate. "I don't think that would be appropriate, Fuji."

Fuji's smile faded slightly. "Why not?"

"…..don't you trust me?"

Tezuka paused. It was true, there was no real reason not to spend time with Fuji. He was, after all, a teammate, and Tezuka placed complete trust in all his teammates. But his lone wolf tendencies were very strong, and not so easy to set aside.

"Please, Tezuka?" Suddenly, Fuji was right next to him whispering in his ear. Tezuka stiffened as he felt the tensai's hand running down the nape of his neck.

"Fine. Let's go." He turned and left the locker room. Outside, he saw Momo.

"Momoshiro."

"Yes, buchou?"

"If you see Ryouma, tell him that for every practice he misses, he's going to run 50 laps in addition to the 150 he's earned for missing the past three practices." It felt good to give out punishment. Not that he was sadistic or anything, but it was familiar. And what had happened in the locker room was definitely not familiar.

"Yes, buchou, I'll tell him!" Momo shouted before speeding off on his bike. Tezuka turned back to Fuji, and thought he caught a glimpse of azure eyes and a smug smile before his face smoothed back into its normal deceptively sunny expression.

"Ready, Tezuka?"

Tezuka said nothing, merely fell into step beside Fuji. It was a long walk to the tensai's house, but the trip was made in complete silence. This was more suited to Tezuka's demeanor, and he became more relaxed as they neared their destination.

They stopped at a blue two-story house. Fuji unlocked the door and took off his shoes before disappearing inside. Tezuka did the same and followed. Fuji was headed towards the kitchen.

"Come in here, Tezuka, we'll sit at the kitchen table and eat." Tezuka followed the sound of Fuji's voice and seated himself at the table. The tensai finished mixing something at the counter, and he turned with two drinks in his hand.

"Here, iced tea."

Tezuka grunted a thank you, and took a few sips. Fuji sat across from him and studied him with azure eyes.

Hmm, curious. Fuji didn't usually open his eyes unless he was plotting something. Tezuka pondered this as he sipped his iced tea. It didn't make sense that Fuji would be planning something, especially against the captain himself, but those eyes made him uneasy. Perhaps it was because……perhaps it was……wait, what was he thinking about again? Something about Fuji……why was it so hard to focus on Fuji's face? Why was it so hard to focus _period_…..what…….who…………

Fuji smiled as Tezuka's head collapsed on the table and he fell into darkness…..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tezuka awoke with a headache. While painful, it was nothing more than a minor annoyance to him. More annoying were the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. 

Ropes. That's disturbing.

"Ah, you're awake, ne?" Fuji appeared at the side of the bed. "How do you feel? I hope the headache isn't too bad."

Tezuka remained silent, refusing to show just how disturbed he was at the recent turn of events. Fuji sat on the bed next to him and placed a hand on Tezuka's bare chest.

Bare chest. Actually, his entire body was bare. Also disturbing.

"I'm surprised at you, Tezuka. Anybody who found themselves in this position would be struggling, or asking why I was doing this to them." Fuji smiled. He stood and paced around the bed. Tezuka continued to remain silent.

"But you're not anybody, are you? No, of course not. That's why I've brought you here." Fuji turned and locked gazes with Tezuka. His cobalt eyes were clearly visible.

"I can manipulate all of the others. They do as I please, and I revel in their expressions when they fall into a perfectly laid trap. But you, Tezuka, I've never gotten an expression out of you. Your face never changes, never shows surprise, or anguish, or……….." Fuji ran his finger down the middle of Tezuka's chest "…..pleasure. But there is a part of you that can't hide desire, Tezuka." Fuji's hand moved lower, until he grasped Tezuka's rapidly hardening manhood in his hand. "This part of you doesn't lie…." Slowly, Fuji began stroking, guiding Tezuka into a harder erection. He traced the length of the captain's rod with his finger, and fondled the sensitive groove on the underside of the head. With his other hand, he lightly tickled the underside of Tezuka's scrotum. He shifted his hand on Tezuka's shaft and started stroking it slowly. Gradually, he began increasing the speed. He could feel Tezuka tensing, and continued stroking as fast as he could. Finally, Tezuka gave a quiet grunt, and white semen shot into the air, stream after stream of it.

"Impressive," Fuji said coyly. "But your lack of expression during orgasm is rather…..disappointing. Oh well, we'll have to try again until I get what I want." With that, Fuji once again tried to coax Tezuka's manhood back into an erection.

"It's not going to work, Fuji." Tezuka spoke his first words since he had been bound in Fuji's room. "You can't make me come again."

Fuji looked up from his work and smiled. "Oh, I beg to differ, Tezuka. I've had lots of practice."

"Practice." Tezuka said it as if it were a statement.

"Oh yes. You were wondering where Ryouma was, were you not? He's in the next room tied to a chair. It was rather surprising actually…it appears he is aroused merely by being tied up, which makes my work easier. But even so, it took me several days of practice to be able to get him to ejaculate multiple times. Of course, I have the technique down now." Fuji leaned in and stroked Tezuka's face. He whispered in Tezuka's ear. "I can make him come 5 times in an hour." Tezuka's expression remained unchanged.

"I don't need to convince you by talking, though. The proof is in the pudding, as they say." Fuji returned to the foot of the bed. "My hands aren't my only weapon you know." Leaning over slowly, he began licking the seed off of Tezuka's shaft. Licking it completely clean, he began teasing the sensitive head with his tongue. Soon, Tezuka was sporting a raging hard-on again, and Fuji's movements became more overt. He covered Tezuka's member with his mouth, and massaged the head with his tongue. He continued this for several minutes, feeling Tezuka's juices starting to flow again. When he felt the time was right, he pulled his mouth up to the edge of the head, and slowly stroked that border with his lips. This, of course, is the most sensitive part of any man's shaft, and it didn't take long for Tezuka to near orgasm again. Fuji's motions became faster and faster, and soon Tezuka was past any resistance. This time he moaned slightly as he shot his load into Fuji's mouth, who swallowed it all skillfully. Tezuka relaxed in his bonds as the very last of his seed was sucked from his body.

But Fuji gave him no time to rest. He immediately started blowing him again, abandoning the subtle teasing and going straight into the last tactic that had gotten Tezuka to come. He continued stroking Tezuka's rod with his lips, at a speed even faster than before. Not ten minutes later, Tezuka's body was once again racked with an orgasm.

"Wow" Fuji remarked, licking stray drops of semen off his face, "you're even easier than Ryouma."

"Fuji, stop. I have nothing left."

"We'll see" Fuji smiled.....

Thirty minutes and four orgasms later, Tezuka lay on the bed covered in sweat. They had long ago passed the point when semen no longer shot out of Tezuka's manhood when he came. Throughout, Tezuka's face had remained solid as stone.

"Still no change. You're a frustrating individual, Tezuka. But I always think ahead." He rose to his feet and picked up a water bottle from the bedside table. Holding Tezuka's nose, he stuck the straw in his mouth and squeezed the liquid into his mouth. Tezuka swallowed, and once again fell into darkness….


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everybody for reviewing._

_ I realize that there are a number of fallacies in this fanfiction. Obviously, Ryouma would have been missed by many people, and I seemed to have forgotten to put in that Fuji's family is away for a week._

_However, this was purely meant to be a smut fanfic. I did it for a friend of mine for Christmas, although I might later have written something along these lines all by myself, except I'm lazy and wouldn't motivate myself. More on topic, though, this fanfic isn't supposed to have deep meanings or psychological analyzations of the characters. It's just lemony smutty yaoi yummie yummie sex.  
_

_That's not to say that __lemony smutty yaoi yummie yummie sex __has no place in fanficdom. But try to live in the moment of these scenes without worrying about the background information._

_As a side note, a friend of mine insisted that I let people know I am a male. There, happy now? Good, glad you're satisfied.  
_

_For everybody else, read this chapter slowly. It adds to the tension. If you skim through it, it'll be over too fast and you won't get the full effect._

_Enjoy. _

Part 3

He awoke with his hands tied above his head. They were attached to some kind of hook on the ceiling, and the rope was taut enough to keep him on his tiptoes. If anything, this was an even more vulnerable position than before, but then, with Fuji, any position where he couldn't move his limbs was vulnerable.

Tezuka took in his surroundings. The room was obviously a basement, with no windows, and plain, grey walls surrounding him. A stool was off in one corner, as well as several lengths of rope. Other than that, the room was completely bare, except for the stairs leading to the floor above.

Tezuka was shaken from his reverie by the sound of footsteps coming from above him. A door creaked, and Fuji descended into the room. But he was not alone.

Ryouma followed behind, completely naked and with his hands bound behind his back. A collar was affixed around his throat, and a chain was attached that lead to a leather loop in Fuji's hands. Ryouma's eyes were fixated on the ground, and his face had the look of someone who had completely given up. That was particularly disturbing, for Ryouma was not one to give up easily.

Fuji led Ryouma over to Tezuka, stopping in front of his face and smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Tezuka. I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend to share in the festivities."

Fuji received a blank stare for his efforts.

"Well, no need to waste time with idle chatter. Ryouma, I'm going to release your arms now. You know what will happen should you try to escape, don't you?" A brief flash of fear streaked through Ryouma's eyes before his face returned to its deadened expression. He nodded mutely. Fuji stepped behind him and untied his bonds. Telling Ryouma not to move, he fetched the stool and set it down behind Tezuka.

"Now Ryouma, just as we discussed." Ryouma stepped onto the stool facing Tezuka's back, and waited obediently for Fuji's next instruction.

"Well, Tezuka, it seems I was going about this the wrong way. When you know what to expect, you can prepare for it, and school your expression. This time, however, we'll try a different tactic.

Fuji disappeared behind Tezuka for a few moments. Tezuka could hear a rubbing sound behind him, and guessed at the implications. His suspicions were confirmed seconds later as he felt a slight touch on his left butt cheek. Ryouma obviously had a full hard-on.

Fuji came back into view, still smiling. He gave Ryouma the go-ahead signal, and Ryouma placed his hands on Tezuka's hips, and positioned himself to enter him. Tezuka closed his eyes, and braced himself for the thrust he knew was coming…

….but it didn't come.

"Surprise, Tezuka, that's the key." Fuji said slyly. "Now, let's get this started." He dropped to his knees.

Once again, he began teasing Tezuka's shaft with his tongue. Slowly, as he caressed it lovingly, Tezuka's erection became harder and harder. Finally, when he was fully erect, Fuji increased the variety of his stroking, now licking around the head, now moving up and down the length of the shaft, now sucking lightly on Tezuka's package. Gradually, he began to build up speed, working Tezuka up to an orgasm even faster than he had in the bedroom. Tezuka tensed as he felt himself about to come….

….when all of a sudden, Fuji stopped. Even without direct stimulation, Tezuka found himself teetering on the edge of the chasm, anticipating the sweet release, but then slowly felt himself falling back to earth, unfulfilled. Fuji smiled knowingly, and let Tezuka become fully relaxed (except for his erection) before starting once again. Having come close to the brink before, it took an even shorter time for Tezuka to near the point of no return, and again he prepared for orgasm. Once again, however, Fuji ceased his teasing, and Tezuka was unrelieved. Fuji was obviously enjoying himself, and picked up his licking again. This time, Tezuka purposefully tried to keep himself from orgasm, and his pleasure hit a plateau well before his breaking point. It was then that Fuji slapped his hip twice, and Ryouma thrust upward. The surprise was so complete that Tezuka gasped, and he was shocked to find that his pleasure had spiked due to the penetration. He knew that this time he would come, but Fuji slapped once, Ryouma withdrew, and the titillation on Tezuka's manhood ceased. Still riding the pleasure jolt, Tezuka expended every ounce of effort into making it over the climax, but while he inched closer than he had on the previous attempts, he still dropped back to reality without satisfaction.

"Fuji, you've had your game. How do you expect my expression to change if you don't let me come?"

Fuji shook his head. "You're missing the point, Tezuka. I want you to _beg_ for it. Only then will I be satisfied. And believe me, I _will_ be satisfied."

Fuji slapped Tezuka's hip twice, and then twice more, and Ryouma began a constant thrusting that sent shivers down Tezuka's spine. Once again, Fuji coaxed Tezuka into arousal, using the very best of his techniques to bring Tezuka to the brink quickly. But this time, instead of letting Tezuka fall back completely, Fuji alternated between fast and slow strokes, holding Tezuka at a point just before orgasm. Tezuka ground his teeth resolutely, and tried to remain firm. But after five minutes of torturous pleasure, even the great buchou's will began to break. He writhed in his bonds and groaned helplessly. Finally, he whispered under his breath, "Please, Fuji."

Fuji slapped his hip three times, and Ryouma's tempo increased. Tezuka could feel himself about to explode, but as much as he tried, he couldn't get there himself. Fuji put a hand behind his ear, as if to indicate that he couldn't hear Tezuka. "Please Fuji, please. I can't take it anymore." Fuji raised his palm upwards, asking for more volume. Tezuka could tell by the moans behind him that Ryouma was nearing orgasm as well.

"Fuji, please!!! Please let me come!!!!!!" Tezuka shouted, his face contorted in blissful agony.

Fuji smiled, and slapped both of Tezuka's hips at once. Ryouma immediately thrusted upward as far as he could, letting out a yell as he came deep into Tezuka. Fuji sucked in all at once, and Tezuka needed no more. With a great roar, he let the orgasm wash over him like a tidal wave of pleasure, shooting gob after gob of semen directly into Fuji's waiting mouth. Slowly, he felt himself come down, and sagged in his bonds, completely exhausted.

Fuji wiped stray strands of semen from his mouth and got to his feet. "See Tezuka? I always get what I want." He bent over and stared directly into Tezuka's eyes.

"And I have the whole weekend to get as much of it as I desire."


End file.
